navdjfiwemfjlksdfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Marvel Powers/A
Absorb Information: the ability to quickly process and store information through mental transference. **''Users:'' Exodus, Kid Omega, Professor X, White Queen *''Absorption:'' the ability to be able to absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, physical abilities, and the personality of others through physical contact. **''Users:'' Rogue *''Accelerated Bone Growth:'' the ability to grow one's bones at an incredibly fast rate. **''Users:'' Marrow *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' the ability to have an above-average speed metabolism. **''Users:'' Aurora, Northstar *''Acid Secretion:'' the ability to secrete acid from one's body. **''Users:'' Cybelle *''Acidic Saliva:'' the ability to have acidic properties to one's saliva. **''Users:'' Toad *''Acoustikinesis:'' the ability to manipulate sound. **''Users:'' Banshee, Siryn *''Adaptation:'' the ability to adapt one's body to any environment. **''Users:'' Kid Apocalypse *''Adhesive Secretio:'' the ability to secrete an adhesive from one's skin. **''Users:'' Tar Baby *''Adrenaline-Activated Power Boost:'' the ability to gain superhuman strength with increased adrenaline levels. **''Users:'' Angel Dust *''Aerial Adaptation:'' the ability to have one's body naturally adapted to flying at high altitudes and speeds. **''Users:'' Angel *''Ailuranthropy:'' the ability to transform oneself into a feline humanoid being. **''Users:'' Catseye *''Air Walking:'' the ability to be able to walk through the air. **''Users:'' Shadowcat, Shinobi Shaw *''Ambient Energy Absorption:'' the ability to absorb various forms of ambient energy. **''Users:'' Erg *''Ambient Energy Conversion:'' the ability to absorb ambient energy and process it into another type of energy. **''Users:'' Havok *''Amphibian Control:'' the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life. **''Users:'' Toad *''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'' the ability to have natural adaptations to one's body that make oneself able to survive underwater. **''Users:'' Crosta, Namor, Shark-Girl *''Animal Bonding:'' the ability to bond with animals. **''Users:'' Nature Girl *''Animal Empathy:'' the ability to feel the emotional state of animals. **''Users:'' Kymera, Mirage, Wolverine *''Animal Manipulation:'' the ability to communicate with and control animals. **''Users:'' Nature Girl, Piper *''Anti-Healing Factor Corrosive Blasts:'' the ability to project blasts of energy that counteracted an enemy's regenerative abilities. **''Users:'' Agent Zero *''Aquatic Healing:'' the ability to heal one's own injuries at an incredibly fast rate when in water. **''Users:'' Namor *''Aquatic Life Mimicry:'' the ability to mimic attributes of marine life. **''Users:'' Namor *''Aquatic Telepathy:'' the ability to telepathically communicate with and control all form of marine life. **''Users:'' Namor *''Astral Form Perception:'' the ability to see "astral forms", or ghosts. **''Users:'' Hulk *''Astral Plane Tap:'' the ability to tap into the psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. **''Users:'' Blindfold, X-Man *''Astral Projection:'' the ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will. **''Users:'' Belladonna, Blindfold, Cable, Cassandra Nova, Destiny, Exodus, Karasu-Tengu, Kid Omega, Miss Sinister, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Sage, Selene, Sojobo-Tengu, Stepford Cuckoos, Trance, White Queen *''Astral Teleportation:'' the ability to teleport over long distances by psychokinetically shunting oneself in and out of the astral plane. **''Users:'' Red Queen *''Astral Travel:'' the ability to forge psi-links in order to travel in astral form. **''Users:'' Blindfold, X-Man *''Atmokinesis:'' the ability to manipulate the weather. **''Users:'' Storm *''Aura Tracking:'' the ability to track others by their auras. **''Users:'' Eye-Boy, Synch *''Aura Viewing:'' the ability to sense powerful empathic ties. **''Users:'' Eye-Boy *''Avian Physiology:'' the ability to have the attributes and abilities of a bird. **''Users:'' Beak Category:List of Marvel Powers